


Theo Mossblossom and Kai Vanya Break The Law

by armedtruths



Series: The Adventures of Theo Mossblossom and Kai Vanya [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Flogging, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prison, Punishment, Restraint, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Stocks, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedtruths/pseuds/armedtruths
Summary: Theo and Kai, adventurers and sluts, are caught by the village magistrate and punished for public indecency with a night in the pillories and ten lashes each. What will happen, and how will they survive this night?





	Theo Mossblossom and Kai Vanya Break The Law

It was a mild fall day, the kind where the sun was just warm enough that one felt like spending hours and hours outside, comfortable without a jacket. Kai Vanya and Theo Mossblossom, adventurers-for-hire, mercenaries, and all-around sluts, had just gotten finished with a particularly boring job guarding a caravan of monks on their pilgrimage. They had taken the monks as far as this small village at the foothills of the Alabaster Mountains, where the group intended to pay homage to the shrine of their god upon the peak. Although the job was relatively safe—there were no attacks to speak of, and only one tense moment with a particularly curious wolf who only wanted to be fed—it didn’t pay well, and the pair knew they only had a few days’ worth of gold before they would need to take another job. That didn’t stop them from entering the village market intending to restock supplies, however. 

“Theo, should I get another whetstone? Mine was damaged in the last skirmish we had with that group of goblins in the southeast.” Kai picked up a medium-size gray stone, holding it in their hand. “I could really use one, but…”

Theo shrugged. “You wouldn’t cut yourself on your knife as often, and that would be a definite bonus. Can we afford it?” she asked, fingering a moonstone with a mysterious rune cut into it. 

“Yes, if I trade my old one to the merchant.” Kai pulls out their coin purse, already making the transaction. 

“I’ll throw in that moonstone, if yins would like it.” The old woman gestures to the trinket that Theo had been eyeing. “Had it for months. Can’t seem to sell it. Would be worth it just to get it off my table.” Theo nodded. 

“I would appreciate it. I’m a druid, and it would help me greatly when casting protection spells. Thank you, ma’am.” Theo shot a respectful nod in the merchant’s direction before she and Kai moved on to the next stall. 

“How are our food supplies?” Theo asked. “I thought we were running low.” Kai nodded. “It would be worth it to get some more dried fruit, nuts, and biscuits. Hunting isn’t a problem, but I’ve really been craving bread lately.” They picked up an apple, shining it on their tunic. “Helps that it’s harvest season too.” After a brief haggle, Theo and Kai load their packs with nuts and fruit for the road as well as a few pieces of fresh fruit to accompany their dinner. 

The rest of the market stalls, though full of curious oddities, don’t draw their interest enough for the two adventurers to spend any more money. As they walk hand in hand, Kai notices a sheltered, secluded little alleyway. 

“Theo,” Kai began casually, “I was just thinking how long it’s been since I’ve ridden your cock.” Theo, unable to hold back an embarrassed smile, mock-gasped. 

“Kai! Don’t be so vulgar. But now that you mention it…it’s been awhile. Whatever shall we do about that?” Theo hip-checked Kai, bumping the human roughly. In retaliation, Kai slipped a hand around Theo’s backside, roughly grabbing a handful of their pert ass. 

“Don’t make me fuck you right here,” Kai whispered in Theo’s ear. “Right in this public market, hm?” Theo’s cheeks flushed with arousal. 

“You wouldn’t…” Kai subtly guided Theo toward the dark alleyway, and the elf allowed herself to be led away, behind a few stacked barrels. It was deliciously public: anyone looking very closely would be able to tell that someone was in the alley. 

“Wouldn’t I?” Kai asked, pushing Theo up against the brick wall and pinning her hands above her head. The human was only a few inches taller than the slender elf, but used every bit of their advantage. 

“I…nnngh…anyone could see us, Kai…” 

“Anyone could see us, sir,” Kai said. “Say it, slut.” They pressed their body up against Theo’s, feeling her obvious erection, leaning down and sucking a hickey high on her neck. 

“A-ahhh!” Theo cried out before she was cut off by Kai’s mouth. 

“Quiet, now, we don’t want anyone discovering us,” Kai said, before momentarily releasing Theo to take off their greatcoat and lay it on the ground. Then, they lay Theo down gently, making sure she was comfortable, before claiming her mouth in a deep kiss, straddling her and pinning her wrists with one hand. 

“I want you to control yourself, control the noises you’re making, or I’ll have to gag you,” Kai said, pushing down Theo’s leggings and closing a hand around her hard cock. “I’m so wet for you, pet, you’re so good for me.” Quickly pulling their own leggings down and exposing their wet pussy, they guided Theo’s cock into their pussy, sighing happily as she slid all the way in. Theo moaned loudly, and Kai quickly removed their head scarf, stuffing one end in Theo’s mouth. 

“Be quiet, you little whore, and fuck my pussy, okay?” Kai wrapped their other hand around Theo’s throat, applying enough pressure for the elf’s breath to come in rasps, but not choking them hard. 

“Mmm-mmpff—“ Theo encouraged. Kai bit back a moan, their bodies crashing together as they both approached orgasm. The thrill of exhibitionism drove both of them, and they didn’t notice footsteps in the alley or see the figure that stepped in. 

“Theo—Theo, I’m gonna cum,” Kai said, and Theo nodded frantically. They pulled the scarf from her mouth and pressed harder on her throat, choking and kissing her at the same time as they both came, Theo shooting a hot load into Kai’s pussy as they clamped down on her cock. Just then, a sharp, unfamiliar voice rang out.

“What in the devll is happening here?!?” A man, clearly important and dressed in uniform, was standing in front of them, hands on his hips. “I don’t know where you two are from, but in this town, public indecency is a punishable crime. Get up. And,” he said, casting a disgusted look over the two of them, “get dressed.” 

Kai and Theo exchanged worried glances. Although they had their weapons, and could probably defeat this man, it would be difficult and unnecessary. Better to obey him and peacefully end this situation. 

“Now,” he said once they were both fully dressed, “as the magistrate of this town, you leave me no choice but to dole out the appropriate punishment. You have been caught red-handed at the scene of the crime, and according to our laws, that negates the need for a trial. Turn around, hands behind your backs.” He bound their arms behind their backs securely before leading them both out of the alley, where a small crowd had gathered. 

“How long has that crowd been here?” Theo murmured to Kai. “Did they…” Before she could finish speaking, the magistrate slapped her across the face. 

“By order of this town’s officials in the name of law and decency, you two degenerates, er…what are your names?” 

“Theo Mossblossom and Kai Vanya,” Kai said helpfully. “Mercenaries and adventurers-for-hire.” 

“You two degenerates, Theo Mossblossom and Kai Vanya, are hereby sentenced to ten public lashes each and a night spent in the pillories at the center of town as a reminder and a warning to any other wrongdoers. Your sentence will begin now, and will be carried out tonight, and in the morning, you will leave town.” Theo visibly relaxed. 

“Ten lashes? You’ve given me worse for fun,” she said. Thankfully, only Kai heard, as the crowd was too busy applauding the magistrate to listen to her. 

They were put into a wagon with high wooden lattices for sides, straw on the bottom, to be taken to the center of town. The crowd followed, jeering. 

“Well, we’ve really gotten ourselves into it now, Kai. You couldn’t keep it in your pants for just a few more minutes until we got back to the inn?” 

“Now where would be the fun in that? Besides, we’ve survived worse. It’s only one night, and ten lashes each. In the morning, we’ll be a little sore, but nothing that we can’t handle. You’ll see.” Theo rolled her eyes at the human and shifted to a more comfortable position, leaning her shoulder against Kai.

After a bumpy few minutes’ ride, they arrived at the town center, where there was a thick wooden pole beside three sets of pillories. Swiftly, two guards took Theo and Kai over to the pole and then tied them both together, roughly stripping them both to the waist. Mercifully, they allowed Kai to keep their binder on, and Theo was left in her bra. 

“Now, don’t go easy on them. This is, after all, a punishment.” Two of the guards stepped forward, brandishing whips. Theo and Kai couldn’t see them, but could hear the crack as they swished through the air, warming up. 

“Ready for this?” Theo asked, squeezing Kai’s hand. Thankfully, they were tied face to face. 

At the same time, the two guards hit both of their backs, and they cried out together, feeling the sting and burn of the whip. 

“One.” A guard was counting. 

“Two.” Another fiery stroke. “Three. Four.” Theo felt herself getting hard, involuntarily, listening to Kai’s groans and feeling the whip across her back.

“Five.” They were halfway done. Clenching each other’s hands, they acknowledged their mutual arousal, wishing for more, for an orgasm, for something to satisfy them. “Six. Seven. Eight.” 

Theo ground herself up against the thick wooden post, earning a pained smirk from Kai. 

“Nine.” A single tear fell from Kai’s eye. “Ten.” Without ceremony, the guards stepped away, and Theo and Kai were both left panting, horny, and thoroughly whipped. 

“Anything to say?” the magistrate asked, untying Theo, securing her in the first pillory, forcing her to her knees, and then Kai. The adventurers exchanged a look, feeling wicked and vulnerable, secured with their asses in the air. 

The setting sun shone behind the magistrate as he secured the final lock on Kai’s pillory and walked away. It only took a moment for the first rotten piece of fruit to be thrown, hitting Theo’s face and squirting juice on her cheek. 

“Well, it was only a matter of time before we got ourselves into a situation like this,” Kai said as a clod of mud hit their hair. “This will be a bitch to wash off in the morning.” 

Thankfully, as the sun set, people became less and less interested in the deviant pair, drifting off to the safety of their own homes. Before long, only the occasional drunk and the regular guards roamed the streets. It was almost a full moon, and the cold, pale light shone upon both Theo and Kai’s soiled faces.

“God, my knees are aching. I wish I had a distraction from this,” Theo complained.

“I know, me too,” Kai said, shifting. “But it’s pretty late at night. Before you know it, the sun will have risen, and we can go get cleaned up and rest,” they encouraged. 

Just then, a drunk stumbled around the corner, stopping dead in his swaying tracks when he saw the pillories. 

“Wha…wha’s this?” he asked, more to himself than anyone else. “Must be m’lucky day,” he said, palming the front of his pants. “I’ve had naught but bad luck in love lately…” 

He stumbled over to Theo, roughly grabbing a handful of her ass. 

“You did ask for a distraction…” Kai said, smirking. 

“This isn’t quite what I meant, but…it’ll do,” Theo said, wiggling her ass up against the drunk. “I’d still prefer you, but…whatever works.” She cast a quick, discreet lubrication spell on herself, sighing as it took effect. 

“If you’re going to fuck me, do it sometime this century, please,” she said to the drunk. “I’d like a good time just as much as you would.” 

“Bossy bitch,” he muttered, slapping her ass. “I’ll show you.” He tried to stick his cock into her dripping hole, but missed several times. 

“Hurry it up!” Theo said, impatient. 

“Hey, what’s happening over there?” a guard yelled from the other side of the street. “No funny business with the prisoners.” He grabbed the drunk by the shirt collar. 

“Put yourself away, Lon. We all know you can’t get laid in the tavern, so you’re out here. You’re lucky I’m not putting you right beside them. Now get home, and don’t let me see you out again.” He pushed Lon in the opposite direction as the drunk, swearing and stumbling, buttoned his pants back up. 

“I’m sorry about that. Usually we don’t like for that kind of thing to go on with prisoners in the pillories. Looks bad, you know?” 

Theo let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s the most interesting thing that’s happened to me all night…but I suppose you’re right. After all, a young strapping officer of the law like yourself, you must deal with a lot of troublemakers.” 

“I…I don’t, really,” the young guard stammered. “It pays well. Just doing it to save up for my own farm, uh, miss…” He glanced at Theo and Kai. “Mister? Uh…”

“I’m Miss Theodosia Mossblossom, and this is Mx Kai Vanya,” Theo says, subtly wiggling her ass, although the young guard couldn’t see it. 

“I’m Steven. Steven Blueforest. Uh…pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

“So, Steven,” Kai said, “It was awfully brave of you to chase that drunk away from us.” They had picked up on the game that Theo was trying to play, seducing Steven. 

“I…” His face grew very red, and he fiddled with the front of his uniform anxiously as Theo pulled open the front of her blouse, ‘accidentally’ exposing her breasts. 

“Oh no, could you help me with that?” she asked innocently. Face glowing and obvious bulge prominent, he moved toward Theo, who thrust her breasts into his face. “Oooops,” she said, brushing his bulge with her cheek as he stood up. “Can I help you with that?” 

He looked around anxiously. “I…but it’s wrong! You’re prisoners!” 

“I won’t tell if you don’t. After all, how else could we learn our lesson if no guards will teach it to us?” He hesitated for a moment, then smiled. 

“Well, you are very convincing,” he said, unlacing the front of his trousers. “Show me what else you can do with that mouth, elf,” he said as she began to lick and suck. Kai watched, a little jealous. As fate would have it, a group of eleven other guards rounded the corner and saw the scene in the square, shock written on their faces. 

“Steven, what are you doing?” The patrol captain stepped forward, and Theo felt the young man’s cock somehow harden even more in her mouth. 

“I…I’m sorry sir, I just…she asked me to and I…” He trailed off awkwardly. “I’ll…” Pulling his cock out of her mouth, he started lacing up.

“No, by all means, continue,” the stone-faced patrol guard said. “In fact, I insist.” Theo shot a devious look at Kai. 

“What about my friend here? They seem a little lonely,” Theo said. “I’m sure someone wants to occupy one of their holes. After all,” she said, “We were arrested for public indecency. It would only be fair to really teach us a lesson.” With a sudden, swift movement, the captain of the guard smacked Theo’s ass, eliciting a startled cry from her.

“I don’t know, guards, what do you think? Should we teach these sluts a lesson?” The patrol captain looked at the other ten men, some of whom were already hard in their uniforms. Shifting and murmuring, they eyed Theo and Kai’s bound forms hungrily. One of them, a woman with her hair pulled back in a severe bun, stepped forward. 

“Yes, sir. The magistrate did, in fact, say that we shouldn’t go easy on them. I respectfully suggest that we give them all that we’ve got.” She grinned cruelly, and Kai felt heat rush to their groin. Stepping around the front of the pillories, the female guard swiftly unbuttoned her uniform and pushed her pussy into Kai’s face. 

“Eat me out, whore,” she said. “This is your punishment.” Kai moaned into the woman’s pussy, licking and sucking as best they could, given the awkward angle. They heard rustling behind them, to their left, and then Theo’s gasps as someone entered her dripping hole. Muffled again on Steven’s cock, Theo could do nothing but plead for more. 

Soon, Kai felt the cool night air on their upturned ass, and then a thick cock plunged into their pussy. They felt their face pushed into the woman’s pussy, driving their tongue into her hole and making a sloppy mess of their face. Before long, they were being ruthlessly used, spit-roasted between the female guard, who was pulling their hair without mercy, and the guard fucking them from behind. 

Theo felt a faceless guard plunge their cock into her ass, and she involuntarily pushed forward onto Steven’s cock. He cried out as he felt her throat close around him and shot his load inside her, pulling out a moment later.

Around the two pillories, the guards milled around, some unzipped and openly masturbating. It was late enough that there was little to no chance of discovery, and besides, it’s not like Theo or Kai wanted to refuse anyone looking for a quick fuck. 

Dick after dick filled Theo and Kai up, one after the other using them as little more than warm, wet holes. After the first few, they both lost count, orgasming frequently, giving oral to anyone who demanded it, feeling cum inside and outside of them. There were twelve guards in all, and many of them chose to enjoy one or both holes twice, stretching the adventurers’ endurances. 

Finally, before the sun came up, the last guard came inside Kai and they lifted their head blearily, lost in a haze of pleasure and exhaustion. The whip marks on their back still throbbed dully. With a final slap to their ass, the patrol captain started giving orders. 

“Untie them, and take them to the inn. We don’t want anyone to see them like this and discover what we did, after all.” Theo felt herself being released from the pillory, and, spent, collapsed on the platform before being roughly stood upright and guided by two guards away. She reached weakly for Kai, who clasped her hand as they were both led to the inn, where they were both left in a bed, still naked and covered in cum, to sleep off the night.

The afternoon sun was streaming through the thin curtains in the room that Theo and Kai woke up in together, curled around each other. Theo awoke first, feeling the stiffness in her limbs and the ache in her ass from the violent gangbang last night. Gently extracting herself from Kai’s embrace, she stood up, feeling the dried cum crack and flake off her body. She wrinkled her nose—between the dirt, filth, and remnants of sex, they both smelled horrific. 

“Wake up, Kai,” she said in a low voice. “We need to get in the bath.” The human moaned and rolled over, eyes still closed. 

“I feel like I’ve fought a hundred goblins and then fucked them all,” Kai said. “Was what happened just a dream, or was it real?”

“It was real, and we need to clean up before I make us some protective potions. After all, we don’t even know the names of all the guards that fucked us last night. Come on, get up.” 

After painfully making their way across the room to join Theo, the two of them ran a hot bath, barely bothering to wipe the grime off their faces before sinking into the steaming water. Kai held Theo, who leaned against their chest and sat between their legs, as they gently washed the caked filth off each other. 

Kissing Theo sweetly, Kai whispered in her ear, “So did you enjoy last night as much as I did?” 

Theo blushed, hiding her face in her hands. “I didn’t think I would, but I liked all of it, did you?” 

“Of course I did. We’re the biggest sluts in the region, Theo, we might as well enjoy it.” The human ran a hand through Theo’s wet, clean hair, starting to braid it in the usual way. “We’ll have to do it again sometime,” they said, kissing Theo’s shoulder as the elf relaxed into their expert touch. “I love you,” they said, pausing for a moment. 

“I love you too,” Theo said, surprised. “I love traveling with you, and being with you, and of course, fucking you.” She twisted around, securing her braid, to kiss them passionately, wrapping her arms around their neck. They stayed like that for a long while as the bathwater cooled. 

“Now, where are we headed to next?” Theo’s face broke into a grin as she saw the glint of adventure in Kai’s eye. 

“Wherever you want, my love.”


End file.
